Helen Flanders
Helen Flanders is a demon slayer who joins Ariga Sakura on her journey to collect the Crystal Lightning for the Blue Crystal Rod in order to cure the disease known as the Seed. History Helen was born to Jan and Cora, the latter of whom disappeared, prompting Jan to hire a caretaker named Petunia for his daughter. Although Helen did not see her father often due to his occupation, she still had a close relationship with him. On the night of Helen’s 8th birthday, with Jan home to celebrate, powerful demons led by Zelus invaded her home. Both Jan and Petunia fought a losing battle against the demons while they both ordered Helen to hide. Unfortunately, the demons killed Helen’s father and discovered, forcing Petunia to flee, but not before blinding her opponents with her weapon and grabbing her employer’s sword. Petunia then successfully escorted Helen away from their home, and would later explain to Helen that she and Jan were demon slayers, who, as the name implies, are warriors who specialize in killing hostile demons. In actuality, Petunia herself was a demon named Clio who was helping the humans eliminate demonic criminals who have fled into the human realm. Clio also informed Helen that her mother was a white dragon demon and that Helen therefore had demonic blood inside of her, and then brought Helen into the The Demon Realm to the small kingdom of the jarl Abyzou. Becoming a Demon Slayer and Helen]]With the desire avenge her father and defend others from her own fate, Helen told Clio that she would to follow her father’s footsteps as a demon slayer. Clio agreed to Helen’s request, and then had her train under Xuannu, an extremely skilled Demon veteran. Due to her natural demonic strength and unwavering determination, it was not long before Helen became a formidable warrior. Helen then proceeded to wield her father’s sword with deadly proficiency. As all demons possess aura that can be sensed by other demons, Clio taught Helen how to suppress her own in order to allow her to hunt her targets. At the age of 16, Helen completed her combat training. To put Helen’s skills to the test, Abyzou sent her to hunt down a list of criminals that had been causing trouble in her jarldom. Accompanied by a vampire named Mary as her bodyguard, Helen defeated all of her targets. When Clio believed Helen was ready, she brought her into the human realm. There, Helen joined the Demon Slayers' ranks and began her career in hunting down demons who threatened the human world. Return of Zelus After spending a year slaying demons in the human world, Helen received a letter from Flanders, requesting their aid. Upon arriving, Helen confronted none other than Zelus, who was supported by more of his underlings. Enraged at the sight of her father’s murderer, Helen effortlessly slaughtered any lesser demon that confronted her to reach their leader. Inevitably, only Zelus remained, but he proved to be far more powerful than any demon Helen had faced up to this moment. Zelus overpowered both Helen, but before he could land the finishing blow, Clio and Areto arrived in time to protect Helen and help her escape. Clio and Areto brought Helen back to Abyzou’s jarldom. Areto revealed that she herself once accompanied Helen’s mother as part of a team that hunted down demons who had illegally trespassed the human realm. Helen’s mother was the daughter of the jarl Bune, and she led Areto and the rest of the company to an abandoned castle of which they believed to be a simple hideout for the criminals they had been hunting for days. Areto became separated from her companions in the middle of a fight against the opposing demons but was able to kill all of her enemies. By the time she was able to catch up to her allies, she had discovered that they were killed and devoured by a cluster of captured and starved Lindworms at the bottom of a pit. When Areto returned to her jarldom, Bune had allegedly passed away from a disease, and since Cora was missing, Antenor, Bune’s primary advisor, succeeded Bune as the jarl. However, Areto was able to eavesdrop on Antenor to discover that it was he who lured Cora to her death and poisoned Bune. Upon hearing this, Areto gathered her most trusted allies – none other than Clio and Xuannu – and retreated to Abyzou’s jarldom. Areto also told Helen that Zelus was a military captain who once served Bune, but now serves Antenor, and that it was no doubt under Antenor’s orders that he had been after Helen. ]] A few weeks after returning to the human realm, Helen tracked several of Zelus' subordinates to the island of Brasil. Knowing that they were no match for Helen, the demons hid within the forest in order to set up an ambush. Once Helen was within proximity, Zelus' warriors launched their attack from all directions at once. While Helen foughts off the two in front of her, those behind were attacked by Barbatos and his brothers. After a brief fight, all of Helen's enemies laid dead and the forest's natives retreated into hiding. Now fairly deep into the forest, Helen found herself unable to navigate her way out and was also unable to sense her temporary allies. and his brothers.]] Helen would continue to attempt to find her way for a whole day until the same natives that helped her earlier had her surrounded. Helen saw that they were unarmed while sporting erections and knew of their intent. Recalling from the previous fight that these demons could rapidly heal from even the most grievous of wounds within seconds, Helen decided to use this opportunity to practice fighting against multiple opponents at once. Having sensed Helen's emotions, Barbatos ordered his brothers to defeat her. Helen was physically far superior to her opponents individually, but the demons' regenerative capabilities eventually tired her out, enabling Barbatos to find an opening and disarm and restrain Helen with the help of his companions. Helen, acknowledging her defeat and trusting that the demons possessed no ill intent, accepted the natives' advances; Barbatos claimed Helen's virginity and then his brothers also each had sex with her. Personality Physical Appearance Helen is a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure and noticeable amounts of muscle tone. She has strawberry blond hair she frequently keeps in a bun. In her human disguise, she has green eyes, but in her true form, she has glowing red irises and dark sclera. In her true form, Helen stands as tall as 207 cm (6 feet 91⁄2 inches) and possesses very pale skin, in courtesy of her White Dragon Demon heritage. Helen is always in her human disguise when in the human world and reverts to her true form when in The Demon Realm. In combat, Helen wears a manica over her right arm and a small shield over her left forearm, both of which were forged by Vulcan. She also wears a pair of leather boots and a belt with a sheath for her sword, both of which were also made in The Demon Realm. In her earliest tasks assigned to her by Abyzou, Helen also wore a helmet that covered down to her nose and instead of boots, wore a pair of metal greaves while leaving her feet bare. Helen's armor pieces, belt, and boots grow and shrink to match her body size whenever she transitions between her two different forms. When in the Demon Realm, Helen is nude from her head down to her knees. When in the human world, Helen will often wear a short-sleeved leather shirt and a pair of leather pants, but will forgo these clothes if she is not in a fairly populated area. Abilities and Skills As a Cambion, with a human father and demon mother, Helen possesses superhuman strength, speed, and reaction time. Due to being part demon, Helen is immensely resistant to damage caused by human-world objects; swords, for example, can only leave fairly shallow cuts at best, while musket balls cannot penetrate more than a few centimeters into Helen's body. Any wounds caused by such weapons would fully heal in a few hours at most. However, like any demon, Helen is vulnerable to hazards of the Demon Realm and the the Angelic Kingdom. Trained by Xuannu and having years of experience slaying demons, Helen is a very skilled warrior, and can defeat most demons with a fair amount of ease in both unarmed combat and with a blade. Gallery Helen_flanders_by_armadillo.png|Artwork of Helen by armadillo179 Helen_flanders_by_pjavino_censored.png|Artwork of Helen by WALKINGDEADMANN Theme Music "VICTORY" by Thomas Bergersen Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Main Characters Category:Cambion Category:Humans Category:Demons